Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Vanessa sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$10$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Vanessa also earns a $$31$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Vanessa wants to earn at least $$91$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Vanessa will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Vanessa wants to make at least $$91$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $91$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $91$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $10 + $31 \geq $91$ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $91 - $31 $ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $60 $ $x \geq \dfrac{60}{10} = 6$ Vanessa must sell at least 6 subscriptions this week.